


Everything Collides

by FallingForTheStars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Homecoming, Kissing, M/M, Past Lives, Realization of love, fluff with a touch of angst, gay relationships, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForTheStars/pseuds/FallingForTheStars
Summary: It's been a long time coming, but FN-2187 has finally found his home.It just isn't where he expects.(Stormpilot)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Everything Collides

**Author's Note:**

> How TROS should have ended...

It would be foolish to fall in love in the midst of a war. Yet here he was...falling. And few would fall further. They had yet to crash through space and light and time and all the other unmerited resistances that hold our worlds together. The reason he fell was simple: allowing one's self to to hurtle into existence without a second thought is the ultimate free-fall, the clearest act of letting go. In Finn's mind, no one was quite as alone as he was. Or at least, as alone as he used to be.

For the majority of his life, he had been surrounded by the monotonous consistency of the First Order. Everything was the same, nothing ever wavering from the weary basis of his daily life. That was no way to live. Even as a young child he understood that. In breaking free from the restraints of the First Order, he had broken off a small piece of himself, one that would need to be rediscovered.

Then he met Poe. At first meet, there was something different about this man. He was brash and unpredictable, with a smile that seemed to dim the sun. He was nothing like Finn had ever encountered before and it was thrilling. Suddenly, he was not quite so alone in the world anymore. He had a friend.

Time goes on, it always does, and before long that assured friendship morphed into something different. Something he had never experienced before. And that was thrilling too. It wasn’t drastic, just a gradual shift in the universe around him. A motion in his heart that took his breath away. He always knew what it was, at least that’s what he told himself, and before long it consumed his every thought. His waking hours were filled with a sort of principle longing and at night he would stare up at the ceiling until his eyes burned from the oppression of the darkness. This was inevitable, he supposed.

Many nights and many days went by before he allowed those thoughts access to his brain. He kept them shut away. No time for them, that was part of it. They were in the middle of a war after all, a war that held their future in its steady grasp. He was terrified. That was another part of it. What was he supposed to do when a trivial feeling ruled his life in a way that no emotion should? What was he supposed to do when all he could think about was him? His hands, his lips, his voice. The way Poe smiled when he saw him. The way his hand would casually brush against his arm, so light, yet so powerful. Anything. Everything.

No one ever reckons falling in love. That’s the scariest part. Lying in the stifling darkness one night, the thought hit him with enough force to leave him gasping for breath. Love. He loved him. I love him. For the rest of the night, that one thought, the thought he had not allowed himself to consider ripped at the edges of his mind until the darkness above him blurred at the edges and the walls seemed to lean in against his shoulders. That was exactly eight days and seven nights ago. Nothing could be done about it, he knew that. Not until the war ended. 

You see, war is delicate. A time where you cannot only think about yourself, or even for yourself, but everyone else around you. You feel the hope and the hate and the love. The passion and the rage. People coming together as one star in the universe. A push and pull that goes back and forth infinitely. In the end, everything collides. It is just a matter of whose heart stops first.

What are we supposed to do when anything could mean everything and everything means nothing? When one simple look can hold eternity and the next can be passed into empty space unnoticed? The beginning is never really the beginning. There is always something consequential before and after. The part where the story unfolds, opens up and takes shape. At the collision:

There’s something about coming home that has always held novelty to Finn.

Something about returning when you fear you might not. To even have a place to call home is exceptional to him. That was the beauty of it. The sun hangs bright in the sky on the D’Qar base and all around Finn, people greet each other with open arms and warm smiles. Fuel from the flight crafts rose up in the air, turning the vivid sky hazy with smoke that caught in his lungs. He gently pushes through the mass of people, though there was an urgency in his bones. His eyes quickly scanned the crowd of people in front of him, breathing a little easier each time his eyes landed on a familiar face. He was home. Cheers and shouts rang out through the sweltering afternoon. 

The noise grew steadily louder as the excitement increased, before cutting out entirely. The motion around him stops and it’s as if everything else has lost focus. Except for him. Poe was standing about twenty feet away from him, looking around frantically as people clapped him on the back and offered their congratulations. Suddenly, Poe turns and Finn’s heart seems to stop altogether. Maybe it does. Poe’s face breaks out into a smile, the biggest smile Finn’s ever seen on a person. One that fuels the light behind his bright eyes. In an instant, the world speeds up again and they’re both moving towards each other. 

They collide, enfold, lose their balance as they wrap their arms around each other. Finn can feel Poe’s hand, warm and shaking against his neck, the other hand slung around his shoulders in a tight grip that makes his heart beat so loud he’s afraid the entire base will hear it and understand that this is more than just a reunion between friends. Finn’s hand presses up against Poe’s chest, and he can feel the thrum of the man’s heart between his fingertips. Reminding him that he’s still here, still alive. Still his.

After a while, they pull back and the space between them feels strangely cavernous to him. Like they’d have to leap between worlds to find each other again. The sky has darkened and Poe keeps one hand on Finn’s waist, as if he’s afraid to lose him in the darkness. The next thing that happens is impossible. Until it isn’t. In a quick, certain movement, Poe is moving towards him again, resting both hands against Finn’s neck, his thumbs resting on his cheeks. Then they are moving again. In one swift movement, their lips are together. 

Finn’s body tenses up, but only briefly, before he grasps Poe around the waist, feeling wildly sure of himself. 

FN-2187 has never kissed someone before. But FN-2187 was not who he was. He was Finn. A leader. A general. A man who had never tasted lips this soft. He supposed they could have stayed that way forever. In the humid summer evening, the electricity running through him sparked and crackled through the air. He loved Poe. Poe loved him. They were here now and that was all that mattered.

They loved each other, they really did. And they had.

Ever since...well, ever since.


End file.
